Liefde gewoon liefde
by Mommy Silver
Summary: Liefde vind je vaak op de raarste plekken in de raarste personen...


**Disclaimer: Gundam Wing behoort toe aan hen die het tot een compleet succes maakten**

**Verhaal gebaseerd op Trowa**

---

Het viel allemaal wel mee, achteraf gezien. Die etter van een vriendje – ex vriendje wel te verstaan – had ze goed voor schut gezet. Een plens bier in zijn mik was meer dan genoeg om hem te leren dat er met haar niet te spotten viel. Wat dacht hij eigenlijk wel? Dat ze elke vent pakte die ze tegenkwam? Dat ze met hem en nog een paar vrouwen in één bed zou duiken? Hmpf! Dan kende hij haar niet genoeg!

In hetzelfde café waar ze hem goed voor schut zette kreeg ze van de barkeeper een drankje; recht uit de tap een of ander bierbrouwsel dat eigenlijk gewoon bocht was, slootwater. Een gruwelijke gedachte dat ze het tot op de laatste druppel moest opdrinken zorgde voor rillingen over haar rug.

Geschrokken keek ze op toen er een warm zacht iets op haar rug werd gelegd, 'Ik zag dat je het koud had.' De stem, warm en vriendelijk, behoorde toe aan een man, nou niet echt bepaald knap te noemen. Zijn gezicht was nogal pokdalig en zijn haar zag eruit alsof het voor het laatst geknipt was in de Eerste Wereldoorlog. Lang en breed geschouderd weliswaar, gekleed gaand in een houthakkersblouse en jeans met cowboylaarzen eronder. Een baardje van enkele dagen oud ontsierde zijn pokdalig gezicht nog meer. 'Je nam hem goed te pakken.' Hij grinnikte vrolijk, 'Zal hem leren.'

Niet echt in de mood om te praten draaide ze haar hoofd af; ze sprak al zelden met de eerste de beste vent die ze tegenkwam.

Hij zette zijn eenmansconversatie voort, 'mijn vrouw was net zo; als haar iets niet zint liet ze het direct weten, en als ik dan doorzette ondanks haar waarschuwing, kreeg ik er van langs. Tja… dat was me een vrouw. Een met ballen. Niet een die zich door een man liet inpalmen of afschrikken.'

Ongerust rolde ze met haar ogen, hopende dat hij weg zou gaan, dat hij een hersenspinsel was, dat hij maar een beetje bezig was haar in te palmen en dat hij meer dan stomdronken zou zijn. Strontlazarusdronken!

Onwillekeurig gniffelde ze bij de gedachte, 'Dus dat vind je grappig?' hij plaagde haar vriendelijk, 'een sterke vrouw tegen een slap ventje als ik? Durf je wel?!'

'Ik durf meer dan jij denkt.' Voor ze het wist was het over haar lippen gegaan, en zijn ogen glinsterden bij haar uitdaging, zo vatte hij haar woorden op.

Ze merkte dat als hij nadacht hij zijn ogen dichtkneep en een frons op zijn voorhoofd kreeg; misschien was hij niet knap, maar had hij wel zijn aardige trekjes, 'Heb je ooit achterop een motor gezeten?'

Toegegeven, het enige waar ze achter had gezeten was de auto van haar eerste vriendje, met wie ze voor het eerst sliep. Dat was nog eens saai. 'Nee…' Schuchter antwoordde ze.

Glimlachend betaalde hij, liet een veel te grote fooi achter en nam haar hand, 'doe die jas aan.' Het bleek een zacht soepel leren jas met een soort van – hopelijk – nepbont te zijn en nog warm; ze had het slechts een kwartiertje over haar schouders gehad. Toen ze het veel te grote ruime kledingstuk eenmaal aanhad, nam hij haar hand in de zijne en leidde haar naar buiten. Ondanks dat hij er ruw uitzag, had hij zachte handen en was hij hoffelijk: zelfs de deur hield hij voor haar open.

Buiten stond op de standaard een veel te grote motor; het leek wel een auto op twee wielen. Had hij niet genoeg geld voor het dak en de andere twee wielen? Fluitend liep ze er naar toe, 'Wow… da's een mooitje…' Hopende dat het van hem was.

Grijnzend zwaaide hij zijn been over het zadel, 'volgens mij heb jij nog nooit een Honda CBR1000RR gezien?'

Dat moest ze toegeven, ze wist niet eens wat voor merk het was. Glimlachend stak hij zijn hand uit, 'klim je nog achterop of moet ik je erop vastketenen?'

Kinky. Maar niets voor haar. Enigszins bang ging ze achterop zitten, het zachte leer van het zadel was iets verrassends. Het zag er zo strak uit, dat het net een plastic stoeltje leek, dat nooit zou meegeven. Ondertussen startte hij de motor, iets waarvan zij schrok en bijna van de motor afviel.

'Nou… als je het niet erg vindt, zal je me hier moeten vasthouden.' Hij leidde haar handen naar zijn middel, 'goed vasthouden, anders val je eraf.' Zeker gezien ze haar beide benen aan een kant van de motor had, 'zit je?'

ze knikte en piepte angstig een ja, zich schamend dat haar stem zo zwak klonk.

Grinnikend klopte hij op haar handen, 'houd je vast!' hoewel ze een snelle spurt had verwacht, reed hij rustig het terrein van de kroeg af, de openbare weg op. Nog steeds viel ze er niet af. Zodra hij merkte dat haar grip om zijn middel iets verminderde, gaf hij voorzichtig gas, haar niet laten schrikkend. Eenmaal gewend aan de motor en het achterop zitten, voerde hij de snelheid op. De motor gromde zachtjes en vibreerde door het paar heen, iets wat ze nog nooit had gevoeld. Wat deed hij met die motor? En wat zou hij met haar doen? Iets wat ze nu pas bedacht.

'Waarheen, schone deerne?' glimlachend keek hij in de spiegel.

'de dijk.' Nu pas voelde ze dat hij de snelheid goed opvoerde; de wind speelde met haar haren terwijl hij als een coureur over de weg scheurde, op zoek naar de dijk.

Via de steigers van het haventerrein kwam hij bij de dijk. Alleen zat er nog een gat van ongeveer 5 meter tussen hen en de dijk. 'Durf je?' nog voor ze antwoord kon geven keerde hij de motor, reed terug en keerde wederom. De snelheid in eens opvoerend leek de wereld ineens stil te staan.

Haar gil was als de schreeuw van een banshee, zo vol angst toen hij over het water vloog met motor en al. Veilig landend aan de andere kant, de dijk, reed hij verder, 'je mag wel loslaten…'

Gewend aan zijn vreemde rijstijl, soms rustig, soms heftig, liet ze zijn middel los en gooide haar hoofd in haar nek. Haar ogen blikten in de wolkeloze hemel; de sterren helder schijnend aan het firnament als getuigen van hun samenzijn. Wie was hij eigenlijk? Ze had zich niet aan hem voorgesteld… laat staan dat zij zijn naam wist…

Zachtjes knipperde ze met haar ogen, het eerste morgenlicht op haar gelaat weerschijnend. Voorzichtig keek ze op, de helder rode gloed van de zon die over het kim piepte en toen naar de andere warmtebron waar ze sinds een uurtje of drie tegenaan lag. Een zachte snurk vertelde haar dat hij nog diep in slaap was en ze legde haar hoofd tegen zijn borstkas aan; zijn kalmerende hartslag bracht haar al snel weer in een roes.

Vreemd. Dit was de eerste keer dat zij zich zo voelde. Gewoon, een nacht rijden langs de dijk op een motor met een stikvreemde vent die ze normaal nooit zou daten. Nog steeds was hij lelijk, zijn pokdalig gezicht nog steeds hetzelfde als gisteravond hoewel z'n baardje iets groter was. Ze voelde hem zijn spieren spannen terwijl hij zich uitrekte, hoe hij probeerde iets beter te liggen. Toegegeven, het asfalt van de dijk was nou niet bepaald een zacht meegevend bed.

'Wat dacht je van een ontbijtje bij mij thuis.' Murmelde hij hongerig, zijn maag reeds rammelend, 'van zo'n nacht toeren krijg je wel honger.' Ze liet het zich niet afslaan en ging met hem mee, zonder zijn naam te kennen…

De zachte bries van de ochtendwind was iets warmer dan normaal, alsof iemand zachtjes tegen haar huid ademde. Het leek iets te beloven, iets dat haar leventje op z'n kop zou zetten…

'Zo… mevrouw Bloom,' de man die ze vijf jaar gelee had ontmoet in het café keek haar aan, 'dat klinkt nogal stoer, vind je niet?'

'mevrouw Bloom…' gniffelend keek ze naar de taart; een klassieke taart voor een bruiloft, met het mes in haar hand. Zijn hand, twee keer zo groot als de hare leek het wel, bedekte de hare en samen sneden ze de taart aan...

---

owari


End file.
